Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style)
The Ultimate Looney 1961's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *New Born Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Fear - Larry Koopa (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Genie (Aladdin) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Roberta Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpson) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also: *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (The Ultimate Looney 1961 Style) Transcripts Gallery: Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Andersen 160b - Walking the Plankton (120).jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:The Ultimate Looney 1961 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Clancy brown/jennifer hale